


奧法利斯城的遺民

by yyl9739



Series: The Ruins [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyl9739/pseuds/yyl9739
Summary: 某日一顆流星發現了這座寧靜的小城。一名四處漫遊的冒險家，因厭倦了人群的喧譁而出走；在命運的指引下來到了傾頹的樂園。他在殘破的石磚街道上見到了小城最後的住者。奇妙的設定，冒險家札特和幽靈薩大師的一段故事。





	奧法利斯城的遺民

奧法利斯城的遺民  
MOR/ Mozart & Salieri

1.  
戰爭已結束多年，人們逐漸遺忘曾經黑暗而絕望的記憶。  
新的時代已然降臨，人們深信更好的未來必成定局；然而歷史的巨輪悄悄地碾軋，盲目的理性之眼尚未認明。  
人聲喧囂、人心浮雜，訴諸浪漫的激情再度高漲，毀滅的熱情重見天日。  
一如往日。  
時光匆匆，愚昧無知的人類無以逃脫過往的窠臼，深陷於毫無新意的劇本而不自知。  
時光凝結在這座毀於無情戰火的小城中，無人知曉、乏人問津。  
為人遺忘的沉寂廢墟中，唯一為時間所操縱的僅有自石縫中奮力破出、肆意張展的野草。隨風搖曳，枯榮如期。  
日復一日，他在這座寂寞的城中游走。他熟悉這座城鎮的任何一角。  
他知道哪些候鳥於往年來訪，卻在此時轉冷重回時再不見蹤影。  
他知道某處的殘瓦不敵歲月的摧殘，在時光的沖刷下碎裂、落塵。  
他習慣閉目細聽小城無聲的低語，溫柔地在他耳畔輕訴只有他能聽聞的情詩。  
過度眷戀使他留守於此，同為世界所拋棄。

某日一顆流星發現了這座寧靜的小城。  
一名四處漫遊的冒險家，因厭倦了人群的喧譁而出走；在命運的指引下來到了傾頹的樂園。  
他在殘破的石磚街道上見到了小城最後的住者。  
身著華美的黑色禮服，那人與周遭破敗的景象格格不入，卻又和諧如共鳴。  
他驚異於外來者的到訪，佇立於路中遙望著冒險家。那對平靜而陰鬱的眼眸是暖甜的深焦糖色，黏稠的糖漿在其中流動。  
莫札特未料仍有人駐守在這座無名的城鎮，他有些尷尬地朝那人舉手招呼，為自己唐突的闖入致歉。  
午前的朝陽照得那人領前，黑色綢緞製成的領花中央，以上乘的黑曜石製成的胸針閃閃發亮。  
優雅的留守者不發一語，僅僅是沈默地凝視著他。

2.  
這是一座美麗而破敗的舊城。  
曾經的榮景尚可從荒廢、雜草叢生的屋舍中探知一二。  
冒險家在小城各處穿梭。在麵包坊半頹的屋瓦下翻出一塊乾硬染灰，早已無可食用卻幸運留存的麵餅；在曾為劇院的環形矮樓中，登上搖搖欲墜的木製閣台高聲歡唱。  
莫札特盡情地在遺世的樂園裡探索、驚嘆、暢笑。  
偶爾心血來潮時，他會從簡便的行囊中取出他心愛的小口琴，吹奏起歡快輕盈的旋律。  
小城的住民總會被飄在空中的樂音吸引前來。唯一的聽眾細心聆聽那些如雀鳥般靈躍的音符，因莫札特即興演奏而微微勾起嘴角。  
他笑起來可真好看，莫札特想著。像春風一樣柔柔的、暖暖的。  
「您喜歡我的音樂嗎？」  
莫札特停下吹奏，朝著身著厚重禮服的人問道。  
他沒有得到任何回應，但莫札特毫不在意。  
「我想您應該是個優秀的音樂家。」  
「啊，是的。一名音樂家！」  
莫札特快樂地說著。  
「以後我就稱呼您是音樂家啦！」  
黑色的音樂家依然沒有回答，臉上卻漾起了溫和的笑意。

3.  
莫札特並不常遇見沈默的音樂家。  
有時當他著迷於舊城古物呢喃的絮語時，音樂家會悄然到來，同他共聆歲月的低鳴。  
因此莫札特自沉醉中驚醒時，又無可自拔地跌入濃蜜色的夢境。  
「您是誰呢？」  
莫札特囈語。  
「您為何會留守於此呢？」  
是為了守護些什麼嗎？還是在此等候著誰？  
您是否知悉小城向我傾訴著的、難解啞語的答案呢？  
您究竟是誰呢？  
莫札特未言明他的滿腹疑問，他真摯的眼卻吶喊著。  
可是他不懂音樂家同等迷離的默然。他只看見音樂家身後那道揮之不去的憂傷黑影。

4.  
冒險家是個活潑又歡快的人，他總有說不完的話，總有說不盡的贊詞頌揚他所經歷的美好。  
他總滔滔不絕地說著。  
說他曾到過的地方，山的背後藏著一座寧靜安詳的修道院；海的盡頭是唱著優美歌謠、引人沉水的賽壬的國度。  
說他曾見過的美景，巍峨雪山反照著烈陽，耀目得灼痛；廣闊草原的夜空繁星遍布，孤寂而溫柔。  
說他曾聽說過的淒美故事，青春懵懂的戀人們為了純稚的愛情而燃燼殞落；善良寡言的少婦在逝後化作一縷幽魂，默默守望她摯愛的嬰孩及里人。  
說他曾經遭遇過的各式各樣的人，高貴優雅的婦人接過嘻笑孩童贈與她的一枝玫瑰；粗曠豪放的壯漢同他於酒館中暢飲歡歌。  
以及他自己。冒險家不斷地說著關於他的一切。  
說他來自河流所滋養的城市，說他嚴肅而慈祥的父親，以及溫柔和藹的母親；說他因無可忍耐庸雜的俗人而啟程旅行。  
說他是何等熱愛生命的樂章，說他是多麼幸運探訪這座小城。  
「那麼您呢？您是怎麼樣的人？」莫札特問道。  
「您又有著什麼樣的故事呢？」  
然而音樂家只是沉默，沒有給予莫札特任何回答。  
莫札特卻在他眼中瞥見悲戚的淚光。

5.  
音樂家從不讓莫札特親近。  
他會像隻貓一般，靜靜地、無聲無息地待在莫札特附近。  
陪著他在小城中探險，看著他發覺遺跡中被遺忘的故事。  
黑色的音樂家總與他保持數步的間隔。足夠接近，讓莫札特一抬眼就能尋到他；足夠遙遠，讓莫札特即便伸長手臂也摸不著他。  
他是最稱職的陪伴者，但他從不讓莫札特親近。  
每當莫札特試圖以各種方式向音樂家靠攏時，音樂家總會敏捷地避開。像隻驕傲的黑貓一樣，莫札特腹誹。  
音樂家也不驚不慌，在莫札特嘟囔著承認計謀再次落空時，又會默默地踱回他的身邊。  
還是一樣，不遠也不近的距離。  
「您為何不願讓我親近呢？」莫札特不解地問道。  
「明明您也想與我攜手同遊的呀。」  
莫札特捧起一只裝式精美的八音盒，它或許曾屬於一名年輕貌美的羞澀少女。冒險家輕輕揭開濛灰的玻璃盒蓋，僅剩獨腳的芭蕾女伶在喑啞中翩翩起舞。  
像隻垂死的天鵝。優雅、哀愁，以生命最後的活力為養分，綻放艷麗的死亡之花。  
莫札特猛然記起，音樂家未曾碰觸過任何物品。  
他回首望向音樂家，才發現圍繞著他的黑影在哭泣。

6.  
莫札特在這座被時光遺忘的城市裡停留了許久，在音樂家的陪伴下徜徉金黃色的光海。  
但莫札特終要離去，美夢總會消散。  
「親愛的音樂家啊，我就要離開啦。」莫札特輕聲地說。  
「我還是不知道您的姓名呢。」  
「真希望能聽聽您的聲音，觸碰您頎長的指掌，感受您肌膚的柔軟與溫度。」  
但我就要離開啦。  
莫札特有些遺憾，卻又坦然接受。於是他前來告訴他的離別。  
黑衣的音樂家總是溫馴地跟隨莫札特的足跡，此時卻轉身前行，回頭示意莫札特：跟上來。當莫札特自驚奇中轉醒時，黑色的身影已然消失於轉角之後。他匆匆忙忙地跟上前去。  
他們穿越數日以來一一熟悉的景物，音樂家的腳程出乎意料地迅捷，莫札特追得氣喘吁吁。  
您究竟要帶領我前去何處？  
莫札特的疑問在音樂家停下腳步時得到解答。  
午後仍明耀光采的熾陽照出建物的古樸、傾頹，歷史躲藏自深淺的光影中窺視呢喃。  
莫札特知道這裡。城鎮中心那座巍立的、半塌的老舊教堂，他曾來到此處，卻如何也遍尋不著進入的破口。  
他跟隨著音樂家，自隱蔽角落處的缺口鑽入建築，翻過殘破的牆垣及碎裂的石屑。遺存的高聳肋狀尖拱與柱條上精緻斑駁的雕花，從前的雄偉榮景與富麗堂皇成了縈繞神聖殿堂的悠遠神話。  
滿佈障礙的途徑使得莫札特不得不放緩步伐，留心每一步落點卻仍走得磕磕絆絆。沉默的音樂家卻在前頭靈巧得像是起舞，自在地穿梭於廢墟之間，熟稔如入無人之境。  
在莫札特終於越過重重阻礙後，他在碎裂的玫瑰花窗下，一架已然毀損的管風琴前找到了音樂家。  
陽光穿透僅存無多的彩色玻璃，於地面映出七彩斑斕的光點，浮塵染上暖金色澤，流淌於昏暗之中。  
一具陳舊的骨骸府趴於琴鍵之上，周遭散落同樣泛黃脆裂的樂譜。  
溫熱的黃光照著骨骸身上熟悉卻更為殘破髒汙的禮服，以及領口處那顆熠熠生輝的、透黑色的寶石胸針。音樂家就站立於側，注視著莫札特的目光明熾如火。  
莫札特小心翼翼地拾起譜架上以筆墨書寫的殘篇，他終於知曉音樂家的名字。  
「安東尼奧．薩列里。」  
莫札特悄聲輕喚，黑色的音樂家柔和地笑了。接著響起的嗓音，一如莫札特臆想中溫厚悅耳。

「在戰爭開始之前，這裡曾是一座熱鬧而溫馨的城鎮。」  
薩列里沉浸於橘黃暖色的回憶，娓娓道來這座舊城的往昔。  
「坐落於貿易往來的道路上，每日有無數的旅人到訪此處，亦有無數旅人告別此處。然而在匆匆過客中，有那麼幾個就永遠地留了下來。」薩列里又笑了笑。  
「您就是其中一人。」莫札特肯定道。  
「是的。誠如您的稱謂，我的確是名音樂家，更準確地說，一名樂師。我曾因尋求事業的發展而奔波於各處，卻為了這座小城的寧和而駐居於此。」  
「於是我成了這座教堂的管風琴師。」  
薩列里伸手，留戀地以指尖浮繪繡蝕的金屬音管的輪廓。深情而悲傷，觸之不得、不得觸之。  
城中的居民們善良而好客，很快地薩列里就融入了這裡，成為小城的一份子。每周的主日彌撒，薩列里都在這裡、這座教堂裡，為了敬愛的父神與虔誠的信眾演奏。  
音樂是他的禱詞，是薩列里向天父最直接的告解。向祂祈求小城的靜和能亙久長存，祈禱愛著他的、他所愛的人們永遠平安、喜樂。  
「然後，戰爭爆發了。」  
「我所眷戀的和平、我所衷愛的一切，全都輕易地破滅了。」  
那是一段黑暗無光的日子。毫無預警的轟炸成了人們揮之不去的夢魘，像一場無法甦醒的噩夢。  
沒有人知道能否見到明日的朝陽，死亡的陰霾籠罩在這座城市。人們驚懼著未來不可預見的災厄。  
每周的禮拜和禱告成為唯一的寄託，在這座教堂裡殘存小城的最後一絲希望。於是教堂的管風琴師演奏安和的旋律，為了人們，為了他自己。以為只要一直演奏下去，就能迎來黎明的曙光。  
「但是殘酷的現實碾碎了我的妄想。」  
薩列里頓了頓，輕聲地繼續敘說。  
更為頻繁、猛烈的空襲接踵而至，最終還是摧毀了一切。  
末日降臨的那一天，城中還是一樣壓抑、噤聲不語。原以為那只不過是又一次虛張聲勢的吆喝，不料卻是絕望的喪鐘。  
在地獄深淵的景象與人們驚恐的悲嚎中，樂師又開始了演奏。  
「只是這一次，是祭奠這城鎮的輓歌，以及獻給人們的，最後的安魂曲。」

突兀的靜默與壓抑的沉重瀰漫於空氣之中。是薩列里首先打破了沉默。  
「在那之後，曾經繁榮的城鎮被人遺忘，消失在歷史的洪流之中，再也無人到訪。」  
「您會是這座舊城最後的見證人，她將永恆記憶您的姓名。沃夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特。」  
莫札特早已在薩列里平靜而淡然的敘事中淚流滿面。他走向那具古舊的遺骸，在顱上那道怵目驚心的深長骨裂上顫抖地印下輕柔的親吻。  
「您為了這座城市而哀悼，直至最後一刻。」  
「您真是一位溫柔的人，薩列里大師。」  
溫熱剔透的淚滴暈糊了莫札特手上，泛黃譜紙上的墨跡。

7.  
冒險家在黃昏時分離開了小城，帶走最為艷美的一片紫紅暮色。  
他繼續著他的旅程，永無止境。天地永恆是他最終的目的地。  
冒險家是個活潑又歡快的人，他總有說不完的話，總有說不盡的贊詞頌揚他所經歷的美好。但他身上多了一分難言的惆悵。  
他總滔滔不絕地說著。  
說他曾經到過的地方，遙遠的東方為裊裊雲煙所掩蔽。  
說他曾經見過的美景，蓊鬱的森林深處那川清澈的細流。  
說他曾經聽聞的動人故事，吟遊詩人歌聲裡的悲歡離合。  
說他曾經相逢的各式人群，農家在豐收的季節裡盡情高歌。  
冒險家說他曾到過一座無名的殘敗古城，城鎮最後的居民告訴他，姑且稱呼她作奧法利斯。  
冒險家說他在那裡傾聽小城多情的碎語，以及駐守於城中的樂師，獻唱最為虔信的頌歌。  
「他是希望的默禱。」莫札特向圍繞著他的，睜大雙眼的好奇孩童這般解釋道。  
「而他的姓喚作薩列里。」  
他說，那人存守於廢墟；他說，那人即是廢墟。

**Author's Note:**

> 奧法利斯城(The City of Orphalese)：  
> 出自紀伯倫(Khalil Gibran, 1883-1931)的長篇詩作《先知》(The Prophet)。  
> 故事還沒說完，所以會有續篇。  
> 標題有意涵，看懂的來找我領親親♥ (噁心


End file.
